Felicia/Quotes
''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *"I hope I've shown you how to treat a lady. Next time I'll have to get rough." Vampire * "My claws have been growing so quickly lately... Let me use your body as a scratching post, okay? ♥" * "What's this called again? 'An easy victory'? It feels so good!!" * "What? It's over already? Aw... I was just starting to have fun." * "I thought I was taking it pretty easy on you... I guess I'm just too strong. Sorry. ♥" * "I hate you! Nyah nyah!!" * "I won this time, so I guess it's okay... but I never want to play with you again!" * "I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose for a second there." * "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you lost!" * "You look just like me. How strange." * "Don't worry. Just give them a good licking and your wounds will heal quickly. See...?" (lick) * "Hey, can I just say one thing? Your face looks all funny now! Heehee!" * "Oh, now, stop messing with me!" * "Sorry, did that hurt? That's what you get for being so reckless." * "Claws are a woman's best friend." * "Too bad, so sad. I win!" * "Victory is like catnip... it makes me all tingly!" * "If you were a little stronger, maybe we could be friends." * "Even cats need to know a little martial arts these days." ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' ''Vampire Hunter'' *"Don't give me that look. We fought fair and square!" *"Come on, over here! Catch me if you can!" *"Hey, are you okay? ... did that sound sincere?" *"I could toss you around like a cat toy." *"I don't feel so lonely anymore!" *"I don't know what to say... maybe you should straighten up a bit." *"Look at what you're wearing... aren't you even a little embarrassed?" *"You stupid dummy! I'm all covered in scratches now!" ''Darkstalkers 3'' Felicia's winquotes are mostly consistent across Japanese and English, with only modifications to fit letter limits, or to make them more in character. One of the quotes is apparently a fourth-wall breaker. *"Puzzle Fighter, Nightwarriors, Darkstalkers, I do it all!" ''Pocket Fighter'' * "Don't scratch my face! Stars always need to look their best!" * "Hey, that's so mean, stepping on my tail as revenge!" * "My ferocity is no act, but your applause is most welcome! Meow!" * "Maybe if I perform as well as I fight, I'll be even more famous!" ''The Match of the Millennium: SNK vs. Capcom'' * "How strange... When did I win?" * "This battling's murder on my fur!" * "Were you first in the ugly line?" * "You gotta loosen up and enjoy it!" * "You talk funny. Stop it, okay?" (after defeating Akari) ''Marvel vs Capcom 3''/''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' * "Don't believe the rumors. We don't always land on our feet. I have the bruises to prove it!" * "I didn't want to fight, but you're the one who made me get all scratchy." * "I don't know if I have nine lives or not.... And honestly, I don't want to chance it finding out!" * "I'm Felicia, the most dancingest, singingest woman you'll ever meet!" * "Singing, dancing, kicking your rear end: I have all the traits of a superstar!" * "Wanted to do a show on Broadway about cats... But somebody beat me to it." * "Whenever I'm down, I just sing and dance my woes away!" * "Whew, I won by a whisker!" Quotes against specific characters Notes * Vampire Savior translations taken from Darkstalkers Graphic File. Navigation Category:Character quotes